Crowley and Gabriel x Reader
by TBGWNMHGB
Summary: A Series of connected oneshots centering around what the title says.
1. Breakfast

A/N The reader is female as it is the easiest to write being one myself. There will be no blatant romance, but very strong friendship. The friendship will be slow built. This story is be set in season 8, where it diverges into au. This is intended to be light hearted and in some cases, comedy. So Cas didn't help Metatron, Gabriel didn't die, and Kevin won't be killed. And finally there are no world ending events going on. This will be updated as long as I have ideas.

Ps. Not all chapters will be this short. This one is intended as a prologue of sorts.

I would like to give credit to SophieLeighBroome on DeviantArt who allowed me to use her idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

You stood in the kitchen at the bunker doing something that you did daily. Preparing breakfast. A task that usually takes a good hour or two with the amount that Dean and his giant of a brother can eat on a daily basis. Kevin wasn't much of a big eater. Even with no apocalyptic disaster around the corner he still enjoyed wandering the vast Men of Letters library.

It's almost funny how bored everyone is without a crisis at hand. The brothers had returned to hunting. Kevin stuck around for reasons unknown to you. And Cas still checked in on everyone every now and then. It seemed that even Crowley didn't know what to do with himself, as he popped in every few days to bug the Winchesters. Much to the mutual dismay and annoyance of virtually everyone.

Today was one of those days. He started out by scaring the crap out of you by appearing at the table when you weren't looking. After getting a good laugh out of a your startled yelp, he resigned himself to nibbling on a piece of toast. On one of his many unwelcome visits, he discovered his undying love for bacon. Although he knew that asking for it would only result in an annoyed huff. So he would often just sit there silently begging for you to make it. Luckily for him, the love of bacon was bunker-wide. Meaning that there wasn't a breakfast without it.

Finishing off a healthy (heart attack inducing) sized mountain of it, you set it on the table. "Thank you love." Crowley praised before gorging himself stuffing in no less than three slices at a time. You gave a nod of acknowledgment as you turned to to the fridge. It amazed (frightened) you how casual it was to see The King of Hell pop in for breakfast.

You heard soft footsteps approaching as the younger Winchester followed the heavenly aroma of bacon and eggs pouring out of the kitchen. He was currently trying to work out the kink in his neck from falling asleep on his laptop. His tired expression quickly dissolving into a long-suffering grimace as he spotted Crowley. "Welcome to the world of the waking Moose." Crowley's ignored greeting came out terribly muffled.

"Morning Sam." Came your more welcoming greeting as you slid the last of the scrambled eggs into a bowl on the side.

"Morning _." His voice was still a little stiff from sleeping.

"The eggs, and whatever bacon Crowley has spared are done. I'll start on the pancakes in a minute here."

"Got it!" His reply came from the other side of the kitchen as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Sam! In a few minutes here can you go wake up Dean?" As if on cue a Dean could be heard approaching. You were surprised you could even hear him over the sounds of Crowley's pig like eating.

An irritated groan escaped him as he saw the demon sitting at the table. "What's he doing here?" The question was more rhetorical than curious as it was in the same long-suffering tone that Sam had used earlier.

"Now why can't I check in on my favorite Moose and Squirrel?" His voice held both amusement, and a barely concealed burp. Dean started using Sam's method of "maybe if I ignore it long enough it will go away" as he mirrored his brother's actions of pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Sam and Dean had settled themselves at the table as you put the few pancakes that were already done by them. You listened to the idle chatter as you retreated into your thoughts. Many empty threats, not so empty threats, resigned groans, and Sam issued bitchfaces were tossed around in Crowley's presence. You chuckled at their banter. It wasn't even hatred anymore. It was more akin to mild to moderate annoyance.

The morning was almost peaceful until you heard the familiar fluttering of wings that accompanied an angel landing. No one bothered to notice it assuming it was Cas. You knew the illusion of peace was too good to be true when you heard the distinct voice of the trickster/archangel. "So has Dean over here met his Tuesday quota for dying yet or-well your unexpected." Gabriel had walked in with his usual smug attitude until he met eyes with Crowley.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" You interrupted the staring match. Gabriel turned to you.

"Well Cassie's been a bit busy lately so he kept bugging me to come and check in. And since I have nothing better to do today I figured I'd humor him." He finished off his explanation by grabbing a slice of bacon. Much to Crowley's annoyance. Curiosity had won on Dean's part as he asked the next of many questions.

"Hey what do mean by busy?"

"You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork the apocalypse'll give ya! I mostly just give it Cassie." A flair of anger passed across the faces of you and the brothers. But before anyone could say anything Gabriel walked over to the pancake stack you had just finished. He picked it up, staring at it with a critical eye, before maple syrup appeared on them.

"By the way you're a much better chef than those Losechesters over there give you credit for." He pointed at the table for added effect before starting on the stolen pancakes. The stack wasn't that big. Only eight were there. You couldn't help but watch for a moment in morbid curiosity just to see how far he'd get.

You turned back to the stove to flip off the the burner. The idle chat continued once more as you gathered the dirty pans and bowls into the sink. It once again frightened you how casual it all was. But then again when you have met God himself there isn't really much else to see.

You wordlessly finished. As you walked out of the kitchen you caught a glimpse of your "guests" on your way out. You had to stifle a bark of laughter as you saw poor Crowley leaning back in his chair trying to hide the indigestion. Having devoured the entire plate you could only wonder if it was possible for him to get heart attacks. While the pancakes didn't affect Gabriel that much, he seemed uncharacteristically content with leaning against the wall.

While you were able to keep a straight face, Dean couldn't hide his smirk. "Hey _! Maybe we should have them over for breakfast more often." Sam let out a chuckle at this. Gabriel let out an obnoxious burp before replying with all the eloquence, and vocabulary of the powerful millennia old being he is.

"Shut up."

Crowley either didn't hear, or didn't have the energy to mirror the actions of the angel. You heard the brothers laughing as you finally left the kitchen to drag Kevin out of the library to eat.


	2. An interesting Hunt

A/N Although It hasn't come up before, In my personal headcanon, Crowley has wings. Also I don't know the official layout of the bunker. (If there even is one) So Its descriptions are headcanon from yours truly. Fun Fact: This was only supposed to be about 1500 words long...

You Dean and Sam had gone on a hunt a few towns over from the bunker. There had been a few weird deaths, and unexplained disappearances. It really wasn't compelling evidence of a monster rampaging through the town. Sam even commented that the killings themselves had similarities to past murders committed by humans. But everyone was starting to get a little stir crazy cooped up in the bunker, causing you to take it on anyway. So you three set off. Kevin wisely staying behind to research if needed.

After getting there, you and Dean noted that while the town seemed perfectly normal, there was something about it that was just...off. There isn't really another way to explain it. It started out by the odd looks the three of you got by just walking down the street. You and Sam did a few interviews while Dean/Agent Johnson went to the crime scene of the latest killing. The answers you received were very mechanical. They were never longer than a simple yes or no. You managed to get a brief description of the apparent monster in question. But after another person gave the exact same testimony down to the words, you two decided to find Dean and head to a motel for the night.

Sam stayed in the room to get Kevin's opinion via phone, while you and Dean went out to get food. You decided on a small diner a few blocks away from the motel.

Great idea that was.

The second you walked in, two people rushed behind and blocked the door as everyone else turned to stare at you. You started to reach for your weapon when you both were restrained. Every weapon on the both of you had been quickly tossed aside. You and Dean forced on a calm demeanor when everyone's eyes turned black. You were trying to find a weakness in the grip of the "person" behind you. Dean seemed to be doing the same thing until you were roughly jerked back to lose your footing, Dean yelling your name in response. You started to struggle as you were dragged further into the restaurant. Dean started to flail and bark out threats with a renewed sense of panic. The two demons holding him led him to the door, and threw him out. Practically barricading the doors behind him.

He spent ten minutes inspecting the building in hopes of finding a potential entrance. Seeing that there was clearly no way of getting in, he did the only thing he could think of.

Hey Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!

He stared at the sky expectantly, but after about a minute his prayer went unanswered. Frustrated, Dean donned one of his classic "I'm too fucking tired for this shit" faces and sent out another.

It's an emergency! We need help!

Another minute went by, and Dean started to get desperate. So he tried his other angel contact. Although not nearly as trusted as the other, he needed the help either way. He just hoped that his weird friendship with you was enough to at least get him slightly interested in gracing him with his presence.

Hey Gabriel! We've got an emergency down here, and Cas won't answer!

He frantically looked around for either angel to appear. Straining his ears for the flutter of wings. After nothing happened, he took a breath to calm himself. Of course something like this would happen on the first day in two weeks that Cas or Gabriel didn't pop in for a visit.

He hastily dug his phone out of his pocket. Dialling his brother before putting the phone up to his ear as he ran up to the impala.

"You alright?" Sam asked. His voice curious.

"The diner was overrun with demons. They got Y/N!" He said nearly out of breath. The car door could be heard through the speaker.

"Call Cas! How far away are you?" Sam's voice had grown frantic.

"I'm on my way there now. I already tried calling Cas, he won't answer." He sped up slightly

"Try again!"

"I already called him twice. Hell, I even tried Gabriel!" Sam swore under his breath. Dean continued, "I'm halfway there. It doesn't look like we're going to get much help here Sammy."

"How many were there?"

"A dozen at least." Sam sighed.

"We'll come up with a plan when you get here. See you in a few minutes."

"Alright." Dean ended the call. Taking another breath to calm his more than frayed nerves. He turned into the motel as his thoughts were consumed with worry.

(Elsewhere)

You were dragged by two demons into what looked like a small storage room. One grabbed a chair from the corner and placed it in the center. The other one shoved you into it. Tying your wrists behind you, and your ankles to the chair legs with some type of nylon cord. You tensed during the process to give you more room later. The one that tied you down stepped back apparently oblivious to this. The other one yelled out an order at him, "Guard the door. I don't need any distractions." He left the room without another word. Closing the door behind him. You used this brief distraction to scan the cramped room more closely. You didn't see anything immediately useful, but you felt a sharp piece of metal poking out of the back rest. You snapped your attention back to your captor as she turned her attention back to you.

"Y/N is it?" You didn't answer.

"What do you want with Crowley?" You sat there confused. Crowley rarely ever gave even the slightest hint about Hell's affairs. So you had little to no clue on why she would find the need kidnap you for interrogation.

"What do you want with Crowley?" She asked again more forcefully. While you honestly didn't know what she was talking about, you decided it best to stay silent. It isn't as if she would believe you anyway.

With a pleased look she landed a punch on you cheek. Your head turning to the side in response. You managed to keep you face emotionless. You turned your head back to look her in the eye again.

"Why is Crowley allied with you?" You stared back at her. You once again refused to speak. After a full minute of silence she punched you again. This time eliciting a small yelp. The habit of asking similar questions, and hitting you when you didn't answer, continued for what you assumed to be about an hour. You settled on making a big deal of yelling out in pain to cover the sound of the nylon fibers tearing. You chipped away at it little by little with a jagged piece of metal you'd found before. And with one last glorified scream, you hands were freed. You knew it was a risk. You had no weapon to speak of, your ankles were still bound, and you were already weak from the beating. But you felt helpless just sitting there taking it. So you lunged at her in an attempt to catch her off guard and knock her out.

Another great idea that was.

After holding her in a choke hold for a few seconds, it actually felt like she was going to pass out. But your strength was severely depleted after having your joints locked in place for so long, and she was able to yell loud enough to catch the attention of the "guard" from before. He came running in. You were forced back into the chair again. This time using twice as much cord to tie your rope burned wrists back together.

He again left as the woman recovered. Her eyes met yours as she stared at you in rage. "Well then. How about we try this again." She growled with the promise of pain in her tone. Reaching for her waist, she produced a knife hidden in her jeans. The blade was drenched in blood. You felt sick. While being dragged back, you completely lost sight of Dean. That blood could be his for all you knew. She pulled your shirt up until just your abdomen was exposed. Panic started to rise in your chest. To weak to put up another fight, you took a moment to prepare yourself for the pain. Her face broke into a grin as she began to cut.

(Farther Elsewhere)

Castiel and Gabriel were in a meeting in heaven when Castiel heard Dean's prayer. With a sense of urgency he tried to get the attention of the angel speaking.

"I need to go." He was about to fly away when the he pushed him back into his seat.

"No. You have missed these meetings far too many times now." Cas was about to ignore it for now when he received another, more frantic one.

"I really need to go." The other angel let out a sigh.

"There is no real need to protect the Winchesters anymore. You will stay." Cas reluctantly dropped the subject. The longer he talks, the longer the meeting. The longer the meeting, the longer Dean will be without help. A minute passed, when next to him, Gabriel's eyes widened.

"I gotta run." The other angel was clearly getting angry.

"No not you again! You may not leave until we are done here." Gabriel stood up.

"I really need to go, it isn't an excuse this time!" The angel lost his temper.

"Neither of you will leave this room until this meeting is over! Do I make myself clear!" He shook his head in an attempt to calm himself. Straightening his posture, he continued his lecture. Cas looked at Gabriel. His face contorting with worry.

"Was that-"

"Yeah. It was."

They became anxious as they tried to keep their faces from giving it away. It was common to hear a prayer from you or the Winchesters asking for help. But two things stuck out here. Dean insisted that it was an emergency. The ever so slight panic in his voice confirmed this. But why would he feel the need to contact Gabriel as well. Dean had been clear in his distrust of the angel. Yet he was desperate enough to call him anyway. The two brothers sat in silence with uncomfortable knots in their stomachs.

(Even Farther Elsewhere)

Similar to Cas and Gabriel, Crowley was going through the weekly ritual of making sure that the demons were all in line. Checking on their whereabouts, seeing if any were hunted etc. He found the whole process tedious. But you can't be too careful when it comes to them…

He noted a while back that they had taken over a small town not far from the Men of Letters bunker. But since he hadn't caught wind of any trouble there he had left it alone. In fact he had intended to take advantage of it. A whole town's worth of "people" oh so conveniently settled, and ready for an assignment should the need arise. But he figured that checking on it couldn't hurt.

So he flew to a shopping district in the center of the town. And that's when he started to become suspicious. Usually he'd receive polite, if not fearful greetings. But here his acknowledgements were short, and tense. Oh they were hiding something. He wanted nothing more than to grab the next one he saw, and interrogate them. But he resisted. If that one particular demon didn't know anything, he would give away his suspicion, and gain nothing in doing so. So he would feign ignorance for as long as he could. If they thought he wasn't paying attention, they'd underestimate him, and give more away in his presence.

Walking down the street, he saw that most seemed to shy away from him, he walked nearly a block before finally spotting a demon out in the street. Although he didn't seem to be aware of his presence. He made his way to him undetected.

"I expected the streets to be more lively." The "man" flinched at the sound of his voice. Instantly spinning around to come face to face with his ruler, "I expected there to be more…"residents"" he looked like he was trying to compose himself.

Perfect

"Pray tell, is there some sort of event going on?" The look of horror on his face made it difficult for Crowley to keep his glee at bay. The two wordlessly stared at each other in an attempt to get the other to back off.

He didn't even last a minute before breaking down and offering an explanation. His face dropping into a defeated grimace.

Victory

"Keep going down the this street for a few more blocks…" He hesitated for a moment, earning a hard glare from Crowley. He crumbled within moments, "You'll find a small diner. A small crowd has gathered around it, so it shouldn't be too hard to miss." He looked like he want to drop dead. And he knew that if Crowley didn't like what he saw, he really would.

Without another word, he flew himself a few blocks in the direction, pointed out to him. To which he was greeted by the small diner mentioned before. A massive crowd had gathered around the restaurant. Yet it was completely empty. Three demons stood guard around the entrance. For whatever reason no one was allowed in. Making himself invisible, he flew into the building, preparing himself for the worse.

Silence greeted him on the other side. He began to wander when he heard faint voices coming from further in. He followed the sound. The closer he got the more he could make out. He noted that it sounded like questions. The inquiry was met with silence. Like a proper interrogation, the silence was rewarded with pain. He heard the oh so distinct sound of the blade running through flesh. This was accompanied by a whimper. He stopped slightly. He was sure he'd heard that voice before. But a mere whimper was hardly enough for a confirmation. He listened more closely. The interrogator yelled, and the sound of the knife at work was once again audible. The cut being far more vicious than the one before. Then a pained, choke of a scream ripped through the air.

Crowley froze. He knew that voice. He mentally slapped himself for not recognizing it before. It was Y/N. He had to force himself to calm down. How dare they touch you.

How dare they.

He let out a shaky breath and found the exact room you were held in. Slipping in, he took in the sight in front of him. You stomach had been nearly shredded. Countless cuts sluggishly bled as she lifted the knife from the newest addition. Your eyes were clouded with pain, and you breathing was labored at best. Your left cheek had swollen into an red, angry lump. Your nose had bent at an odd angle as blood flowed freely from your nostrils. You were just barely staying conscious. He almost lost control of of his anger. He started forward to, as Dean would put it, gank a bitch. But the knife was risen once again, and before anyone could react, was plunged into your stomach yet again. But this time going to the hilt. You couldn't stifle your voice anymore. A scream tore through your throat at it's full volume.

Crowley snapped.

He rushed behind the no doubt doomed demon, and grabbed the back of her collar. He made himself visible again, "I believe you've made a terrible mistake." Crowley said into her ear. His voice quivering with rage. You looked up in shock. You assumed that you were in too much pain to notice his presence before. All the color drained from her face. She dropped the knife. The instrument hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"I will personally decide your punishment later." His voice was practically dripping with venom. The terrified woman disappeared with a flash.

Crowleys face softened significantly when his eyes met yours. He spoke as gently as he could muster, "Your safe now love." He reached forward, and healed you. You gratefully took in your first pain free breath in what felt like hours. A moment later the bindings holding you disappeared. You tried to stand. The dizziness from you injuries still lingering. He noticed this, and carefully gripped your arm to help you up.

"Thank you." Your voice came out through your panting.

"Think nothing of it. Where's Moose and Squirrel?" His voice slightly shaky as the adrenaline wore off.

"They're at the motel. We came here on a hunt." Your reply coming out far more smoothly than before as your erratic breathing regulated itself.

"This town is completely full of demons. You, dumb, and dumber, are the only humans for miles. I haven't exactly kept a close eye on this area. But I have reason to believe that they faked whatever made you come." He turned to face you completely.

"They want you here. Although I haven't the faintest idea why." You stared at him.

"So everyone's possessed?" You asked, hoping you had heard wrong. Ignoring the question, Crowley went on.

"You need to get out of here. I'm going to bring you back to the motel. You leave first thing in the morning, and never comeback." You gave a nod. Looking back at the chair behind you, you spoke again.

"I can imagine why…" Sensing the slight shudder in you voice, he grabbed your arm and did as he said.

(Back At The Motel)

Sam and Dean had been frantically preparing to rescue you for two hours now. They had come up with a plan, (along with three back-ups of course). And were making the final preparations to leave.

"Alright Sammy, one last time. Holy water."

"A gallon at least."

"Plan A through D memorized."

"Perfectly."

"Ruby's knife."

"Sharpened."

"Alright let's go. Who knows what they've done to her at this point." Dean walked to the door and threw it open with Sam in tow. The abused doorway revealed you along with the King of Hell himself.

"Hello boys." He casually walked in with you not far behind.

"Y/N!" Dean threw aside everything he was carrying and wrapped you in a tight hug. Releasing you just long enough for Sam to mirror him. His six and a half foot stature engulfing yours. Crowley looked on. His expression unreadable.

"Your lucky I already healed her. Your moose-like strength would've finished her off." Sam let you go, and shot an alarmed glance at Crowley.

"While you two had you thumbs up your asses Y/N here was being carved like a bloody turkey. She was already half dead when I found her." The brothers paled. Crowley went through the same explanation he gave you. Dean was about to say something in response when the door was kicked down. The now black eyed receptionist along with a few staff member came in. They all came to a halt upon noticing Crowley.

"We have a lot to talk about when I get back." His voice went dark as he spoke to her. Not a moment later all three of you were teleported to the bunker. Crowley hadn't joined you this time.

Dean immediately ran up to you, "Y/N you okay?!" Sam would've joined him, but Crowley had decided to teleport all of the luggage directly on top of him, Toppling the giant over.

Dean spoke again. "What exactly happened there."

"Crowley pretty much explained it all already. It was some kind of interrogation. Even he isn't sure why. As for the half dead part, she carved half my stomach in an attempt to get information I didn't have. By time he found me I was starting to lose conscious…" Dean's face had been completely colored with guilt while Sam listened with a look of horror behind him.

"Listen Y/N-" Dean was cut off by the frantic sound of two angels landing. Once again knocking Sam over. Gabriel ran up to you and Dean while Cas helped Sam off the floor apologizing.

"So what happened here…" His usual smirk was barely concealing the worry on his face. It was a bit unnerving to see such a large crack in his composure. Although that didn't stop Dean from tearing into him.

"Where the hell were you and Cas!" Gabriel's face fell into a rare display of guilt. But before he could say anything Cas approached him to offer an explanation.

"We were attending a meeting. We both attempted to leave, but these attempts were stopped…" Dean was about to continue chewing him out when he detected a bitchface aimed at him from his brother in the corner. Cas continued. "You aren't in any danger at the moment...what happened?" His head tilted in confusion.

"You two bird brains took so long I had to intervene." The familiar accent echoed through the room startling Dean by appearing right in front of you. This lead to another lengthy explanation. Sam and Dean endured a healthy dose of guilt as the two angels edged closer to you with every word.

"...I have yet to figure out what they wanted to get out of her." A smirk found it's way on his face. "But I assure you they have been...punished." The way he said that was all too unsettling.

"Is there anyway they could find us again?" Sam asked after getting over the implications of Crowley's "punishment"

"I highly doubt it...but perhaps I should stay to ensure it…" His voice faltered slightly. And for the first (and probably last) time, he looked unsure. Castiel glared at him while Gabriel walked up to him.

"And what makes you think we're going anywhere?" He said as he gestured to his brother. Before Crowley could retort yet another figure emerged from within the bunker.

Kevin came walking out of the kitchen. A collection of knives, including an angel blade, hung at his waist along with a flask of holy water. In front of him he held a salt filled shotgun ready to fire. He looked as deadly as he did humorous. His expression melted into a long-suffering frown as he turned to leave. "You know what? I don't wanna know."

This brief distraction proved to be enough for the decision to be made. No one was willing to leave. You and the brothers had skipped dinner. The memory of the knife dragging across your stomach didn't exactly do wonders for your appetite, and Sam and Dean were too exhausted eat. So the three of you retired to your rooms for the night. After changing into sweatpants, and a t-shirt, you all but collapsed into your bed. Not even five minutes passed before soft snores emanated from your room.

Gabriel wandered the hallways of the bunker in search of a good place to perch for the night. He passed by the bedrooms. Curious to see who occupied which. He passed by Kevin's first. His was the deepest in the bunker. He felt a small pang of guilt. He had always fussed over you, or on rare occasions, Sam or Dean. But he never really bothered with him. But he eventually concluded that waking up to see a literal angel watching over him would most likely do more harm than good.

Next was was the brothers themselves. Their rooms right next to each other. Their beds are pressed against the wall so that there's only a wall between them. He was told that if there was someone(thing) attacking one of them in their sleep, all they had to do was bang on the wall to alert the other.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he sees a familiar figure standing in the hall. Castiel had positioned himself in between the two doors. Silently daring any and all threats to so much as try. He let out a little laugh. Clearly the Winchesters didn't need any help. So he continued down the hallway once more. Sending a nod of acknowledgement to his brother, who returns it before resuming his guarding stance.

Last, and closest to the front of the bunker, was your room. He hated it. So close to the entrance, so hard to alert someone beyond screaming, oh so very vulnerable. It's not that he thought you to be weak, It the exact opposite. Anyone who had survived their whole lives hunting with the Winchesters practically deserved a medal! But like Castiel with the brothers, no matter how badass they were, you just couldn't shake the feeling that something could happen.

He was starting to understand what Cas felt like when he was with them.

He was so afraid that something was going to happen to you, and he wouldn't be able to reach you in time. And today, it came far too close to becoming true.

He crept into your room. You were on your side, slightly curled up. He carefully sat on the side of your bed. Propping himself up on the headboard. Taking his time as to not wake you. He would watch you from here. Nothing could even hope to get close to you. He zoned out for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts when he heard the door creak. The handle of his blade falling into his hand. Relaxing ever so slightly when Crowley walked in.

"What are you doing here Feathers?" Crowley tensed, before asking. He stared him down in an attempt to get him to leave. "Feathers" simply stared back. A minute passed before Gabriel spoke up.

"I could ask you the same thing." A smirk formed on the demon's face before he responded.

"Doing what you apparently couldn't." He forced down a bout of rage. You needed your rest. He couldn't allow himself to argue, and he refused to leave his self appointed post.

"Leave. Say what you want in the morning. I won't let you wake her up…" Crowley responded by pulling out the chair from your desk, and sliding it towards your bed.

"Of course I won't wake her." He said in a mocking tone. Gabriel was about to lose it when he heard a small whimper beside him. Looking over, you had broken into a cold sweat. You shifted onto your back in your nightmare. Crowley and Gabriel fell silent. The anger and annoyance had drained from the room in an instant. Gabriel placed two fingers on your forehead. You started to calm down, and fell into a dreamless sleep. The room stayed silent for nearly an hour. Both beings deep in thought.

"Truce?" Gabriel broke the silence. Crowley stared in shock for a few seconds.

"What?'

"I want a truce." Gabriel mentally went through countless responses. But out of all of them, this wasn't one.

"Truce." The angel stared at him. Searching for any signs that he was lying, or mocking him. Surprised, yet relieved to find none. Gabriel eventually decided to sleep. Believing that Crowley wouldn't do anything with you in the room, and confident that if something came in, at least one of them would notice. But unbeknownst to him, Crowley didn't last that long either before sleeping to pass the time.

(That Morning)

Sam woke up before everyone else. He got out of bed, and was walking down the hallway on his way to the kitchen. He did his usual routine of checking on whoever was still sleeping, and informing Cas that they were alright. He was approaching your room to check on you when he heard a noise. With no weapon he reached over to throw open the door, and hope that he had just misheard something. So he did. And he briefly thought that he was still dreaming.

Gabriel half-sat half-laid on your bed next to you. Your head leaning against his side. Crowley had sprawled out in your desk chair with his head hanging over the back. Both were sound asleep. He stifled a laugh as he watched your two mighty protectors. He always figured they liked you for whatever reason. But it was something else entirely to actually see it. He jogged back to Dean's room. He needed to see this. The sudden need to get to his brother alerted Castiel, who grabbed Sam's arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine. I need to show Dean something...actually you should see it too." He tilted his head in confusion, but followed anyway. The elder Winchester was then awoken with a long string of grunts and swears.

"It's too early for this Sam!" Dean said as they left the room.

"I know it's still early, but like I said you really have to see this." His brother grumbled again but continued to wordlessly follow.

They got to the room and the door was once again pushed open. Dean's face was priceless. Castiel seemed to be greatly shocked at something, (beyond the obvious) but Sam couldn't tell. The hall was silent while Sam tried to hold in the laughter threatening to suffocate him. But it was in vain as Dean spit out an absolutely horrified retort.

"I don't care what any of them says, those two are not living with us!"


	3. Protective Instincts

A/N Most if not all things said about wings in this chapter, and this fic in general, are headcanon from myself, and the fandom. This oneshot's a bit shorter than I'd like it to be. But it's an idea I thought I'd write anyway. Besides I have a much longer one in the works. BTW this one's more Gabriel centric, although Crowley is mentioned.

It turns out that Dean's comment about Gabriel and Crowley living at the bunker held more truth than he'd like to admit. While they didn't live there in the traditional sense, they stayed there all day, everyday. Even sleeping there. Only occasionally leaving to either heaven or hell for their original responsibilities. Castiel seemed to be doing the same. Despite the bunker being warded against virtually everything in existence, their presence made anything that could get through the warding, harmless.

Kevin hadn't been too keen on their presence. It had taken him long enough to get used to Castiel. Now add in an archangel, and a demonic monarch, and Kevin barely leaves the library. You lost count of the amount of times that you or the Winchesters dragged him to his bedroom after finding him asleep against a bookshelf. It seems that even though he's a prophet/honorary hunter who lives in a supernatural proofed bunker with two angels and a demon, he still wanted to keep as much normalcy as possible.

A true example of wishful thinking at its finest. You honestly felt bad for him.

Truth be told you just simply couldn't be surprised anymore, so you took it in stride. And after a few weeks, you found that you actually enjoyed their company. It was odd company to be sure. But it was nice company nonetheless. But there was one thing that you always found confusing, and that was Gabriel and Crowley's apparent protectiveness over you. And it all started the night they stayed in your room after the mock ghost hunt. They ended up doing it every night afterwards.

Each night after that when you got settled in bed. Gabriel would come into your room, and resume his post. Propped up on the headboard with his legs crossed. Not long after, Crowley would go to his own post on your desk chair. Sometimes they were completely silent. But most of the time you'd pick up on quiet chatting in the middle of the night.

For the first few nights, it was extremely uncomfortable. But for whatever inexplicable reason, it made you feel safe. Their presence alone became comforting. So you never mentioned it in fear that they would stop. You would always wake up with your head resting against Gabriel's side. At first you thought that you had merely earned yourself a lifetime of merciless teasing when you first did it. But he never mentioned it, and neither did you. If you had particularly bad nightmares, you would wake up with his hand resting on your head. Whether this was meant to comfort you, or ward off dreams you didn't know.

Unknown (but really not all that surprising) to you, Dean had been a little less accepting of the unusual behavior, and was put on edge by it.

"I've seen a lot of weird Sammy, but this is crossing the line!" Dean whisper-yelled at Sam after seeing one of your self appointed protectors in their usual spot. He was leading his brother to the kitchen to rant about it over a midnight snack. Sam chuckled slightly before speaking, finding the whole situation more amusing than anything else.

"I dunno man it's actually kind of cute." Dean stopped dead in his tracks to give Sam a "how are we even related" glare before continuing.

"I can only see Gabriel doing it if Cas threatened him, and even that's stretching it. But _Crowley_?! No. Something's going on, and I don't like it one bit." They got to the kitchen and Dean made a beeline for the fridge.

"I don't believe it's what you're thinking. They really do just look like they want to protect her." Dean shot him another disbelieving look as he tore into a leftover burger. Sitting down of the table with a beer in hand. Sam stared at him.

"Dude, it's three in the morning." Dean responded by loudly opening it and taking a swig. Sam scoffed as Castiel suddenly appeared in one of the chairs causing Dean to choke.

"Hello Dean." His voice held the slightest bit of amusement.

"Give a man a warning!" Dean yelled while Sam laughed in the background. Castiel stayed completely silent. Patiently waiting for them to calm down.

"This is serious Dean." The brothers looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I have something to show you." Before either of them could react Cas touched both their heads and flew them to your bedroom door. Dean swayed at the sudden flight. Sam steadied him before he fell.

"What the hell was that!" Castiel looked uncomfortable for a few seconds before explaining. "I believe you will find this interesting. What do you know about an angel's wings?" The question caught them both off guard. Why would they know anything about that!?

"In the books we've gone through in the bunker, there's been a few brief mentions of angels, but not much else...is it something we should know about?" Sam answered while Dean looked on in curiosity. Sam's nerd instincts taking over as he waited for a reply.

"Wings are the most vulnerable part of an angel. They are the heart of our grace. If they are damaged severely enough, it could kill us. We can never allow another angel to touch them without complete, absolute trust. Gabriel and I do have the ability to make ours physical, But we don't because of their destructibility…" He hesitated for a moment. Sam eagerly taking in every bit of information he could. He continued. "In a battle scenario, or in the case of another being threatened, an angel can drape their wings over someone else in defence. This is a way of saying that they'd protect them with their lives." The two brothers stared at him once again in confusion as he finished.

"And this has exactly what to do with whatever you wanted to show us?" Dean broke the silence. Castiel responded by opening the door. You and Gabriel sat sleeping in your usual places. Crowley had been absent for the night. Castiel positioned the brothers in front of him, and placed his hands on either of their shoulders.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you." The two felt a tingling sensation in the back of their eyes. Sam managed to stay still, but Dean started to shift. Castiel spoke again.

"I am temporarily heightening your senses. When you open your eyes, you will be able to perceive angel wings." Neither of them knew what to say to that. Dean could practically _feel_ the excitement coming off of Sam. He was just as curious as the other guy. But his nerves told him that he shouldn't be seeing this. He was about to look at an angel's wings for god's sakes!

"You can open your eyes now." Sam's eyes shot open. His new vision leaving him speechless. Dean was less enthusiastic, and had taken his time opening them out of caution. Unsure of the whole thing. His initial reaction mirrored his brother's. Six massive wings were crowded around the snoring angel. Three hung off the bed, their primary feathers lazily resting on the floor. But the other three had sprawled out over you like a blanket. A smirk found its way onto Sam's face.

"I told you Dean." It took a few seconds for Dean to respond.

"Okay fine, Gabriel has a weird angel crush on Y/N. But how do you explain Crowley?"

"I do not know the customs among demons for affection-if they even have any… But when Gabriel is absent, Crowley does the same." Dean's face just screamed, "Where did I go wrong?" as Sam couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Hold on, Crowley has wings?" He asked like a kid on Christmas morning. Seemingly unfazed by Crowley's odd, apparent devotion.

"Yes." Came Castiel's short, non descriptive answer. Although hardly satisfied with it. Sam took it anyway. Before anything else could be said, Castiel let go of their shoulders. Dean squirmed as the pin and needles once again stabbed at the back of his eyes. The wings quickly flickered out of existence. Gabriel began to stir, causing Cas to fly them back to the kitchen.

"Just when you think things couldn't get weirder…" Dean said before taking another (choke free might I add) swig from the forlorn bottle. Castiel looked uncomfortable, his face was one of deep thought.

"I have never seen my brother so fond of someone before." The brothers were caught off guard for the third time that night. Sam's inner nerd peered through again as the thought of new information made him look up.

"What?" Sam encouraged.

"I showed you two this for a reason...Dean especially." Dean set his beer back on the table and listened more intently at the mention of his name. "I have no doubt that you both are suspicious. Although I don't know about Crowley, I can assure you that Gabriel means no harm to Y/N, or either of you. I only ask that you leave him to continue his guarding. If she asks him to stop it, he will. But even if Crowley has an ulterior motive, he would stand no chance against an archangel should he attempt to harm her." Dean stepped in just as his plea ended.

"So you expect us to just let him do whatever he wants!?" He argued with a look of disbelief on his face. Cas continued.

"It is rare to find an angel willing to go to such lengths as a sign of protection." Dean was about to point out how that didn't come close to answering his question when Sam stepped in to steer the conversation from a full blown argument.

"What do you mean by rare?" Dean let out a sigh of annoyance but let his brother continue nonetheless.

"Gabriel and I are two of only a hand full of angels willing to give their lives to protect something else." He hesitated for a second before going on. "My wings are always wrapped around you two in some way. Y/N included until Gabriel took over." The brothers stared in shock. What were you supposed to say to that?

Shrinking under the stares, Castiel changed the subject, regretting his sudden confession. "You should go to sleep. It is already four am. Y/N is safe, and you're both exhausted." For the final time that night, Cas reached over and flew further in the bunker. Dropping them off right outside their bedroom doors. They went inside their respective rooms while Castiel took to his usual post. Confident that he was able to at least lower their suspicions.


	4. That Time of The Month

A/N A short one-shot in honor of the gift that Mother Nature had decided was a fine day to bless me with. I decided to be a true artist, and use my pain for inspiration. If you are suffering through the same thing as me, hopefully I was able to make it a little less crappy. :)

You might as well thank her. I wasn't intending to write anything today.

I apologize for the midnight update.

The matters of your uterus were always a bit of an inconvenience to you. The joys of menstruation were not something that you needed (or wanted) to experience while hunting, so you usually avoided it around this time. But there were always those emergency cases that needed immediate attention. You remembered Dean joking about the subject saying that you could kill anything with it out of sheer hormonal rage.

He received a nice pie to the face for that one. You felt bad for it afterwards until you realized that the idjit probably enjoyed it.

Then there was the ever present embarrassment of having the Winchesters fully aware of your cycle. Dean took it upon himself to find, and tell every joke on the matter. Sam was more helpful. Constantly asking if you were okay, or if you needed anything etc. But that didn't stop him from indulging in the occasional joke. In your teen years when you were with John, he would always get flustered with it, and would leave the mother-henning to Dean. For the "supplies" as he called it, he would drive you to the nearest convenience store, hand you the money, and wait in the car.

Today you were sitting bored in the bunker. Sam and Dean had found a vampire hunt a few states away. This resulted in an awkward conversation where you had to remind them of your current affliction. They nodded and called Castiel to compensate for the missing hunter. Being in a continuous state of bleeding while going after the bloodsuckers was just asking for a disaster. So you temporarily took over Kevin's job as the backup researcher. Crowley emerged from somewhere in the bunker. You didn't bother to acknowledge the approaching footsteps. He stopped in the living room, looking down at your restless form laying on the couch.

"Hello love." He greeted you almost cautiously. You never knew why he seemed so tense around you while on you period. You knew that he could sense it, but even then why would he be fearful of little ol' mortal you? Well you thought you couldn't figure it out until you realized that Rowena was a woman that at least appeared to be of childbearing age… You didn't know if witches could get periods, and you'd rather not find out.

"Hello Crowley. When'd you get here?" You carefully sat up to keep the movement from aggravating the cramps. He hesitated for a moment before settling himself on the opposite end of the couch. There was an awkward silence as he tried to think of something to say. Your face clenched slightly as you were hit with another wave of pain. Crowley panicked.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to hide his tone of urgency. You managed to compose yourself, and forced your face into a stoic mask. You knew it wasn't fooling him, but you did it anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now." You replied, trying not to sound too pained. He stared at you for a minute, debating whether or not he should ask the next question.

"...You do remember we can't heal you right?" He finally inquired. You nodded. He let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief. A few months back, you had asked Gabriel if he could stop, or at least prolong it when you got it in the middle of a case. He had said that messing with something like that would run the risk of damaging the organ, or just succeed in making it worse. From that point on, him and Crowley stayed away from you every month in fear that you would be angry with them. They would still guard you at night, but neither of them would even think about going in your room until you were asleep. In fact you normally didn't see them at all during the day. But usually you were with Sam and/or Dean. But since they had left for the hunt and dragged Cas along with them, Crowley stayed somewhere hidden in the bunker. Gabriel had yet to be seen.

"Alright then, go get some rest." He said carefully as to not invoke your nonexistent hormonal wrath. You didn't have to be told twice as you stood up and started walking to your bedroom.

"See you in a few days." You called behind you. After he was out of sight you let yourself take on a minor limp. You didn't mind the blood, it was the cramps that were the killer. You finally reached the door only to find it open. Entering you fought through the pain of laughing as you saw Gabriel's annual contribution. In the middle of your bed sat a box of tampons, (you still wondered how he knew which ones you used) a two pound Reese's peanut butter cup, and a tastefully tacky get well card. He always left a random oversized candy bar, tampons, and a gift. It alternated between stuffed animals, cards, and balloons.

You set the peace offerings on your night stand and dug a pen out of its drawer. Picking up the card, you took a closer look at the familiar handwriting.

 _Please accept my offerings as a sign of peace. Tell the Losechesters I said hi! - Loki_

You smiled and wrote underneath the heartfelt message.

 _You have done well Laufeyson. - Y/N_

You set the card back on the nightstand for him to find later that night. You all but collapsed into your bed, and fell asleep within minutes. Just as you were about to fall asleep completely, you heard the flapping of wings, and a chuckle. You felt the bed shift as he sat next to you. An odd weight covered you like a blanket as you fell into oblivion.


	5. Reader Backstory

A/N The next one-shot, and many afterwards will mention the reader's "past". Because of this, I've decided to "give" you a proper backstory. I originally wanted to keep it blank so that you could have an easier time placing yourself in the reader's shoes. But you have to remember that all of the one-shots are connected, and for the sake of having a solid au canon to work with, (and to keep the reader from being too one dimensional) I've decided to add one anyway. I did hint at it in, "That Time of The Month" but didn't give away much.

This will also fix a personal pet peeve I have with reader inserts, and that is that the reader just appears out of nowhere and has no connection to the actual plot. These are instances where the reader becomes a character in a story that has no purpose, or overall reason for existing. Also, I didn't realize this until after I had finished writing it, but to fix my show continuity error, in this universe Sam and Dean were a few years older when Mary was killed.

If you do end up reviewing, please give your thoughts on it.

You were born a few years after Sam, making you the youngest of the trio. Your parents were both hunters who worked closely with John Winchester. He, and Mary (when she was still alive) were close family friends. And they would eventually help him in tracking down whatever killed Mary.

There was never a time where you didn't know Sam and Dean, as they were introduced to you mere days after you were born. If John went on a hunt, they were left with you, and your parents. If your parents went on a hunt, you would be left with the Winchesters. And on the big hunts for witches, demons, etc, the three of you would be dropped off in a motel room with food and money. You were practically raised together They were brothers to you, and you were a little sister to them.

The bond only got stronger when your parents were killed. They had left you with John to go hunt what they thought was a lone vampire. So when they unintentionally walked in on a nest, they didn't stand a chance. John was called a few days later to identify the bodies. After the news of their deaths, (and with Sam and Dean's persistence) he took you in. This was where your hunter training began. Your parents never wanted you to follow in their footsteps, so they only taught you enough to protect yourself should the need arise.

You continued to hunt with them until Sam left for college. Dean and John tried to get you to stay with them and continue hunting, while Sam tried to get you to go with him to have a normal life. Knowing that you would never be able to take sides, you left altogether.

After a few years on you own, you ended up going to college, and reconciling with Sam. And eventually reuniting with Dean when he showed up on your doorstep with Sam, saying that dad hadn't been home in a few days. The rest was history.


	6. A Halloween Hunt

A/N Along with a few mildly suggestive jokes and scenes, there is one particular one in the beginning that deserves mention. But it's added for comedic effect, and the detail is kept at a bare minimum. (Once you see it you'll thank me for that.) Considering that Gabriel's in this, I'm honestly surprised that it took this long.

This turned out far more comedic than I intended but it was the funnest one-shot to write so far. There's not too much plot in this one, just a bunch of protective Gabriel and Crowley. In the spirit of the holiday, the "haunted house" is referencing an actual serial killer. Sorry for the late update. I was going to put this up on Halloween day, but the cold I've had for the past few days hit its peak. So it was unfortunately left in its editing stages while I wallowed in bed.

Happy (late) Halloween!

Halloween. It was something that you never really paid attention to beyond the age of 12. Like the Winchesters, after one reaches their teen years, they learn that the true holiday takes place the day after when all the candy goes on sale. On the other hand, Halloween was one of the worst days for supernatural activity. Any odd killings or sightings on this day were always taken as a prank, or as a product of the public's overactive imagination. Monsters knew this. For example, a body drained of all its blood with fang marks on its neck, would be rationalized as a creative murder in the name of the holiday. So to you, the day held nothing more than the promise of a hunt.

But that didn't stop you from reminiscing about childhood holidays with the Winchesters. John was always on a hunt without fail. So the three of you would make costumes out of what you could find in the hotel. You had vivid memories of scrambling around the room trying to think of something. Dean was always the best at it. Your personal favorite of his was when he turned into Batman with the aid of a black trash bag, an empty cereal box, and a marker. You would make a game out of it. You would go treat or treating in whatever town you happened to be in, and whoever got the most candy with their costume won the game. Dean would've won that year too if Sam hadn't gone as a towel/cardboard garbed angel. All he had to do was look at people, and they would be putty in his candy coated hands.

"Trick or treat!"

"Aww well aren't you just a little angel!"

*Starts absentmindedly putting handfuls of candy into his "adorably oversized" pillowcase.*

"Thank you ma'am!"

*Literally melts and shoves in another handful for good measure.*

"Of course sweetie, have fun!"

*Shuts the door without bothering to notice you and Dean while two adults behind you aww themselves into a coma.*

Your 8 year old self cursed him and his puppy eyes.

You and Dean were currently preparing your weapons in the bunker armory while Sam kept a lookout for cases in the library. Sam suddenly came in with the laptop in tow.

"I assume you've found something of interest." You said as you set down the silver knife you had just finished sharpening.

"So get this, I found four unexplained deaths in a haunted house a few towns over. The house itself was abandoned in the 1890s after a woman set it on fire, killing her husband and two kids to get the insurance money. The structure of the house survived, and was renovated in the 1920s. It was turned into a haunted house slash museum last year. It looks easy enough, and it's only a two hour drive away." Dean let out a snort of amusement.

"You mean you found an actual haunted house?" Sam chuckled.

"Pretty much." Dean put down the gun he was cleaning, and reached for another. Salt got friggin' everywhere in those things.

"Sounds like we've got multiple ghosts. Y/N go see if we have to make a supply run. I'll finish here."

"Got it." You started to make your way to the supply room when you heard a thump in the living room. The three of you exchanged looks before grabbing the nearest weapon and running out the door. You made it there in record time before skidding to a halt to take in the scene presented to you.

Gabriel was suggestively splayed across the poor defenseless couch in a "sexy" angel costume. Complete with a white speedo, fake reflective wings, and a halo. The coffee table was straining under the weight of countless pieces of candy. Some littering the floor around it. "Honey I'm home!" He said while sporting a playful smirk.

You looked on with both disgust and bewilderment. Sam rolled his eyes and left to the other side of the room without a word. Dean audibly gagged beside you. Gabriel sat up. "Come on now, you can't tell me none of you are aroused." He broke the stunned silence. Clearly enjoying your suffering far too much. This time it was your turn to roll your eyes.

"Wow…" You laughed slightly and replayed in a vaguely amused tone. He perks up at this.

"That's more like it!" Crowley stepped out of the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks upon noticing the archangel. He looked speechless for a few seconds. His mouth opened slightly before halting, as if trying to find the right words.

"Mother of sin…" his distress coaxed a small smile out of you and Sam. Dean was still staring on in horror.

"See he's into it!" Gabriel continued. Gesturing towards him. Crowley seemed to recover from his initial shock.

"When did the playboy reject come in." He deadpanned. Gabriel adopted a face of feigned offense, and sat up straighter.

"Well then how about you join me." He snapped his fingers and gave a show that would forever scar you and the Winchesters. Crowley's usual suit was replaced with a (debatably) sexy demon outfit. Complete with fake horns, a red reflective speedo, and a tail.

Stunned silence took over the room. A small gag came from Sam, and Dean actually puked in a small trash can in the corner. Even Gabriel looked disgusted with his work. Crowley's eyes shone with murder...that is until a small laugh dulled it. You were pretty sure it was just your way of coping with trauma, but you couldn't help but find it at least a little funny.

"Now that I think about it, did I honestly expect anything less…" The lighthearted tone in your voice seemed to get Crowley to calm down, and his gaze was reverted to one of mere disdain. Sam spoke up for the first time since you left the armory.

"Listen you should probably change back. Kevin's out on a food run, and will be back any minute now, and we can't afford the therapy. Gabriel snapped his fingers again.

"Gladly." In an instant Crowley was once again in his suit, but Gabriel remained the same. You spoke again in a scolding tone.

"Both of you." He gave a dramatic sigh and did what you asked.

"Jeez you three really are no fun."

Sam went to go check on his psychologically scarred brother. You were about to head back to do your original task when the door opened. Kevin came in with an assortment of bags that he was obviously only barely able to carry.

"I noticed we were low on salt and spray paint so I got more while I was out." Dean regained his sense of reality again as he formed a complete sentence.

"We were just about to pack up for a hunt today so that's perfect." Kevin gave him a nod and handed the food to him. Dean eagerly took it to the kitchen. Gabriel and Crowley hid their surprise and concern at the prospect of a new case. Kevin spoke up again as he wandered further into the bunker.

"I'm going to go put this in the supply room." Sam quickly followed after him.

"Here I'll show you the details." You hear muffled chatting for a moment before it fully disappears. Dean rejoined you in the living room and started in the direction of the armory. He called out without missing a beat.

"Come on Y/N let's go load up the Impala. It's only 9 so if we leave soon we'll probably be back by tonight." you wordlessly followed. Starting at a jog to catch up. He nearly fell over when Gabriel appeared in front of him, effectively blocking the hallway. He tried in vain to keep his demeanor as casual as possible.

"Hunting? It's a holiday why don't you take a break?" He said enthusiastically. Crowley began watching the scene from the sidelines, unsure if he should join in on the impending argument. Dean gave an impatient huff.

"Holiday or not, I'm going crazy being cooped up here all day. Besides it's just a simple salt and burn case." Gabriel looked to you in hopes that you would back him up.

"I've gotta agree with him on that one. It's been two weeks since we've left for anything other than supplies." He forced down his frustration and calmed himself. The last thing he wanted to do was fight, but he didn't know how to say it otherwise. He knew that he would never be able to keep you from hunting. No one could, but he wanted you to stay in the safety of the bunker just a bit longer. The incident with the demon town had shaken him to the core. It was a losing battle but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"You really should rest for at least a little while longer…" This confused you and the Winchester. Rest from what? Meanwhile Gabriel was internally panicking. Outwardly you seemed just fine. But there had been a huge rise in the number, and intensity of your nightmares. They weren't exclusively about the torture, but the event itself had brought every painful and unpleasant memory to the surface. And his little known mother hen instincts rivaled even Dean's.

After a moment you both picked up on the hints that he was dropping. You were ready to go through the iconic Winchester "I'm fine" routine when Gabriel sighed, and let you through with a resigned expression. "Just be careful." It was directed more at you then anything else. His expression hardened as he shot a look at Dean that could be easily translated as, "She gets hurt, you get hurt." Dean shakily nodded and left, you verbally answered before following.

"As always." Gabriel walked back into the now desolate living room and Crowley approached him.

"Great job, you _really_ convinced her to stay." His sarcastic remark chipped at Gabriel's composure.

"Well maybe it would've worked if I had had any backup." He shot back.

"You forget that I have a reputation to keep. I cannot allow myself to show concern for a Winchester." The irony in that statement made Gabriel want to bang his head against the wall.

"Are you serious? We BOTH gave that up when we started guarding her. If you refuse to show any concern at all then why'd you start doing it in the first place?!" Crowley chose to ignore that question and instead attempted to calm him down.

"Those three stopped the apocalypse. I'm sure that they can handle a few petty ghosts." He had a point, but the archangel was unfortunately too worried to see it.

"That's what they said last time." He replied in a more even tone. Something flickered in Crowley's eyes.

"I assure you, every creature in hell knows the consequences of hurting her. Nothing like that will ever happen again." His tone held a fierce protectiveness. Gabriel allowed himself a small smirk.

"Can't show concern for a Winchester huh?" His face fell as he forced it back into a neutral expression.

"Watch it feathers." The conversation halted for a few minutes as they retreated into their thoughts. Gabriel's face lit up as he continued it.

"I have an idea!"

"What have I done to deserve this?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and listen. You can turn invisible right?" Crowley's eyes narrowed, unsure if he should answer. But he was no match for his curiosity and gave in.

"Yes…" And he was almost certain he'd regret it.

"We're going to follow them. Anything that goes near them won't stand a chance." Crowley would never admit that he liked the idea, so he figured that he could at least pointlessly argue it for a few minutes before "giving in"

"They clearly don't want to be stalked." Gabriel gave him a dirty look.

"Which is why we'll stay hidden." He was skeptical, but he didn't want to leave Gabriel to do it on his own. He was positive the overprotective idiot would screw it up somehow.

"If they don't figure it out, then your brother will tell them."

"Cassie's up in a meeting right now, and won't be back 'till tomorrow. So we're good as long as we can keep it from them." Crowley sighed.

"How do we talk without alerting them?" Gabriel smiled and took that as an "I'm in"

"I know a spell that can make it so that only we can hear each other." Crowley nodded. Sam came into the living room with Kevin close behind. He quickly left to the library while Sam went to the door.

"We're going to head out in a few minutes. We should be back by tonight." Gabriel gave him a swift nod of acknowledgement. The two waited for them to leave. They stood in complete silence until the sound of the Impala driving off was heard.

"Let's go." Gabriel said as the pair's forms flickered out of visibility. The archangel spent a few seconds to concentrate before speaking again.

"Alright, the noise spell should be up." Crowley again looked at him with skepticism.

"How do you know?" Gabriel rolled his eyes and ran to the library. Crowley followed. He stood behind Kevin and yelled his name. He didn't react. He did it again for good measure, only to be met with the same results. Afterwards he dramatically gestured to him with a smug look on his face.

"See?"

"Fine birdbrain let's get going then." Gabriel's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh yeah." Now it was Crowley's turn to have the sudden urge to bang his head on a nearby wall. He felt a strange pit in his stomach as Gabriel grabbed his arm and started to fly.

 _This is going to be a loooong day…_

(Elsewhere)

You rode in the backseat of the Impala. The ride had been silent thus far as Dean concentrated on driving, and Sam focused on further researching the case courtesy of his magical Wi Fi abilities. The three of you were snapped out of your thoughts when a loud thud resounded from the roof.

"Hey Y/N everything alright back there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it just sounds like something hit the roof." You stared at the ceiling in curiousity. Sam looked out of his window before speaking.

"The trees outside look pretty big so that's probably it." Dean adopted a look of worry.

"Damn that sounded heavy...better not have left any scratches." With that silence enveloped the car once more as the matter was forgotten.

(Meanwhile)

Gabriel flew over the Impala, thinking of the good place to ride along. The front would obviously be taken, so he considered the back. But then he remembered you. It would be near impossible to pop in right next to you without you noticing, or on top of you if his aim was off. (Something that he decided he was pretty okay with if it weren't for the fact that you and the brothers carried angel blades at all times.) But then he was left with the original dilemma. He cringed as an idea came to mind. But without any other options, he went for it.

The landing wasn't too hard, but due to the fact that he was trying to land on top of a moving car in the first place didn't exactly help matters. Crowley regained his senses just soon enough to catch his balance. It's not like either of them truly ran the risk of falling off, but that wasn't a chance that he was willing to take.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The familiar accent yelled in his ear.

"There was no other way to follow them without being noticed!" Gabriel yelled back in hopes that he would hear him.

"And this is going to help us how exactly?" Deducing that he was already going to hate every second of the trip, Crowley resigned himself to figuring out what he was going to do next. He didn't want to, but it's not like he had a plan to go off of either.

"I don't know where the hunt is and I didn't want to raise any suspicions by asking." Crowley once again agreed, but refused to show it. They both rode on top of the Impala. Crowley had taken to sitting on the back, his legs hanging over the edge. Gabriel did the same on the side. The whole thing looked absolutely ridiculous, and both of them knew it.

This went on for about an hour until the Impala pulled into a gas station. Dean got out of the car and started to fill the tank while you went in to pay. The two invisible hitchhikers followed out of boredom. The building was empty with the exception of you and the cashier. setting a 50 dollar bill on the counter, you spoke up to get the attention of the middle aged man behind it. "45 in gas." He spun around to address you, his eyes widening as he took a second to look you over.

"Hi there sweetie. I don't think I've seen you here before…" One of Gabriel's wings instinctively shot out in front of you. Crowley stood on the other side of you, ready to attack.

You felt an odd shift in the air around you, but didn't give it any mind.

"Only the gas." You said more forcefully, your voice colored with annoyance. He leaned in closer to you, as a predator would with prey. Crowley tried to position himself in front of you.

"Wouldn't you like that gas for free?" Gabriel almost lunged until he spotted Dean staring through the window, about to enter. But all three of them were stopped when your patience ran out and you pulled out a knife. You pressed the tip against his chest. He immediately pulled back.

"Just, gas." You said emphasizing each word. He stood still, as if he was weighing his options. (Wisely) Deciding that it wasn't worth it, he wordlessly took the bill and handed you the change. Dean watched the whole thing with a proud smirk. You walked out of the gas station meeting Dean at the entrance.

"I've taught you well." This got you to smile. The two of you walked back to the Impala, the sound of idle chatter following. Gabriel and Crowley started towards it as well.

"You heard the apathy in her voice. This has happened before." Crowley said barely keeping his own voice level. Gabriel nodded in silent agreement. The scene he witnessed just a few seconds ago made his blood boil. The fact that you were able to scare him into backing off, and that Dean checked on you after you didn't immediately come back brought him a little comfort. But scenarios with less...favorable endings ran rampant through his mind. Without another word the too climbed back onto the Impala as they heard the engine start.

"Tell me again why we're on top of a moving car!?" Crowley yelled as various types of bugs flew into his coat and hair. It took everything Gabriel had not to laugh. Being thrown off wouldn't injure him sure, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like a bitch.

"I told you, it was the only thing I could think of!" He decided that it would be a good idea not to mention the fact that his power deflected them.

After what seemed like forever, the vehicle finally stopped. It pulled up next to a 1800s style house with an obnoxious multicolored sign stating, "Haunted Home of a Serial Killer Open 8pm - 3am" The two stared at it in confusion, and amusement.

" _Haunted_. I would never have guessed." Crowley said sarcastically. Gabriel let out his own disbelief.

"How can they take this seriously…" Their attention was diverted as the car doors opened. Dean took in the house in all its fake spider webbed and wobbly foundation glory.

"Wow Sammy how'd you ever figure out that there were ghosts?" Dean said adding his own sarcasm as you and Sam got out of the car. The younger Winchester giving him his best "unamused" bitchface. You stood up to look over the hood.

"Maybe if they cut back on the fake corpses, and the cotton ball webs it'd look a bit better." You said halfheartedly.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably. in your close examination of the house, you had managed to unknowingly focus your gaze right at his crotch. Gabriel laughed as the King of Hell honest to god _blushed_.

Just as Dean was about to open the Impala's trunk, two teenagers all but flew out of the house. You were assaulted with vivid flashbacks of your time with the Ghostfacers. White as a sheet, the guys turned to you.

"Get out of here, the shit in there's real!" All five of you simultaneously thought "No shit." Sam ran over to them in an attempt to get more information. You and Dean followed while Crowley and Gabriel watched from the car. Sam caught up to them and grabbed the arm of the one closest, causing the other one to stop.

"Calm down. We get rid of this kind of thing, okay?" They breathed a little more evenly as he continued. "We need you to tell us what you saw." He let go of his arm.

"We thought it was all fake, so we went in before it opened to look around. But when we started messing with the bedroom, this ghost came out and started chasing us!" The shorter one explained. You and Dean listened intently.

"Did you see what it looked like?" Sam asked, trying to deduce the type of spirit. The tall one spoke up, his voice more level than the other.

"It was a guy. He had really old fashioned clothes on, but they looked tattered." Sam nodded.

"When did he come after you?"

"He appeared when we started going through a jewelry box on one of the dressers. I don't know what we did but I think we angered it!" His tone became panicked again. You leaned over to Dean, and spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"Bodies were most likely destroyed in the fire, so it's an object from the box…"

"He didn't mention the kids, so they probably won't come out right away."

"Yeah. Assuming that they searched the ground floor first, and made it to the upstairs bedroom without interruption, then chances are they aren't even there." Dean gave you a quick nod of agreement as Sam finished his conversation with the two teens.

"One more thing. Did you take anything that you found in there?"

"No." Sam looked skeptical.

"Are you sure. The reason I'm asking you is because if you took anything that might have upset them, you could be in serious trouble later on." Sam gave them a stern look to add to his point.

"No, I swear we didn't take anything!" He searched their faces for a moment before conceding.

"Alright that's all we need to know. You need to leave now. Go home, find a hotel, or really anywhere away from here. This could get ugly." They both rigorously nodded, and ran down the street.

The three of you started back towards the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and dug out three large canisters of salt, a handful of lighters (with lighter fluid of course), and three pre-loaded salt shotguns. The gear was separated between the three of you. You heard the soft click of the trunk closing as you prepared to go in.

"So we know that there is at least one active ghost, and it's safe to assume that it's attached to the jewelry box itself, or at least something inside it. Two kids died in the fire, but we don't know if they're active or not. How do we do this?" Sam went through what you knew about the house.

"Y/N, You go upstairs and find the box. Sam and I will light the fireplace downstairs. Yell if you need help."

"Got it. Same to you."

"Show time." Gabriel did a dramatic stretch as he practically jumped off the car. Crowley slid to his feet, and rolled his eyes. Approaching the entrance, Dean swung the door open as you and the Winchesters peered inside. Seeing no immediate threat, the five of you cautiously walked in. The floorboards in the entryway creaked as it took your collective weights. Gabriel used a spell to silence his and Crowley's footsteps.

You entered the parlor, the heavy scent of dust lingered in the air. Much of it being drawn up by the two guys that walked through previously. Once nothing jumped out at you, you exchanged looks with the winchesters. After receiving a slight nod of confirmation, you slowly made your way up the steps. Your gun ready to fire at a moment's notice. Crowley and Gabriel took up positions near the staircase. Keeping you in earshot while the Winchesters stayed nearby.

It had been a small disagreement between them on the way there. Gabriel insisted on keeping an eye on the Winchesters as well, arguing that you would kill them if they let anything happen to them. Crowley pointed out that he just didn't want to admit that he'd become attached to them. Despite the truth of that statement, Gabriel made a show of denying such a ludicrous accusation.

You reached the top and quickly found the bedroom. You carefully stepped through the doorway, ignoring the feeling of instability in the floor beneath you. It didn't take you long to notice a small wooden chest on the dresser. The rusted metal lock had numerous fresh scratches around the keyhole, indicating that the two teenagers before had done a rather unsightly job at picking it. You walked over and gently picked it up. The second you started to lift it from the decaying dresser, the door shut with a near inaudible click.

On instinct you spun around with your gun in position, leaving the box forlorn. The male spirit that had been described to you stood in front of the now closed door. You shot it, only for it to appear again a few feet away. You shot at it again, and again. But you only succeeded in making it move over. After a few minutes of this, it attacked.

(Downstairs)

The brothers stood back to back with their guns drawn. They hadn't seen any paranormal activity thus far, and were trying to keep themselves from falling into a false sense of security. An uncomfortable quiet fell over the room until a small pair of giggles came from the doorway. Two small boys about the ages of five, and seven slowly staggered through the door. Gruesome burns covered every inch of their bodies. The two looked on with both shock and disgust. The two boys moved to different sides of the room, setting the Winchesters into action. Dean dug the lighter out of his pocket, and lit the fireplace in the back.

Sam threw toys, and everything that looked as if it belonged to a child, into the flames. Dean kept them away from Sam as he did this. They had burned nearly half of the toybox in the corner when they heard gunshots upstairs.

"Sam! Go help her!" Dean shouted over the gunfire. Sam was about to protest when a loud thud emanated from the bedroom.

"Go I'm fine!" Sam ran for the door when one of the ghosts followed, only to be shot down by Dean.

"Get over here you little bastards!" He climbed the steps just as the door started to open. You leaned against the wall in exhaustion. You had just managed to fight him off. You had been tossed around the room like a ragdoll, giving you plenty of new scrapes and bruises. Sam entered the room gun first.

"Y/N are you alright?!" Sam asked breathlessly. Giving you a once over for injuries.

"Tired but fine..." Sam looked relieved as he glanced in the direction of the box.

"So that's it then?" You nodded, your breathing started to returned to its normal rhythm.

"Come on. Dean's probably going to need backup downstairs." Taking note of your less than pristine condition, he picked up the box and went towards the door. And once again, it slammed shut and the male spirit appeared once more.

The box was, yet again, set down. This time, on the bed as the two of you raised your guns. You shot at it a few times before it threw Sam into the dresser, knocking him unconscious. You ran in front of him taking on a protective stance. You kept shooting at him to no avail. He eventually he grew impatient, and tossed a vase at you from the night stand. It shattered on impact against your right shoulder. The shock of the pain caused you to let out a short yelp as the piece that sliced into you fell to the floor. Blood ran down your arm from the fresh cut just above your collarbone. Realizing that there was no way of defeating him again, you grabbed the box and ran out the door.

"Well if you want it come and get it!" You yelled behind you in hopes that it would get it away from Sam.

(Downstairs)

Crowley and Gabriel were currently trying to keep Dean from being killed without being noticed. Gabriel had somehow talked him into helping the elder Winchester on the grounds that you were protected with the moose running to your aid. The two child spirits had ganged up on him. The two invisible guardians fought to keep them off of him while he emptied the toy bin into the blazing fire. Toy after toy, object after object, but nothing seemed to slow them down.

Finally Dean saw a wooden rocking horse tucked away in the corner. Grabbing it out of desperation, he threw it in the fire. The ghosts around him screeched and faded as the last pieces of the toy burned to ash.

Seconds later, the two guardians froze as they heard you scream. But before they could react you ran down the staircase with the spirit in tow. Gabriel wasted no time in stepping in front of the ghost to hold it back. As much as he just wanted to smite it, he couldn't give away his involvement. You sprinted to the fireplace, and chucked it into the flames. Crowley noticed your bloodied arm as the ghost flickered out of sight. He swore under his breath. Gabriel's face contorted into one of guilt. _How did both of us fail to notice!?_

You held out your good arm to Dean, who took it without looking up. He stared at your shoulder in concern.

"How bad is it?" You wadded up your jacket and pressed it into the wound.

"It looks worse than it is. Shouldn't need stitches." He looked hesitant but dropped the subject.

"Where's Sam?" You motioned for him to follow and started up to the second floor.

"One of the ghosts knocked him out upstairs. I couldn't carry him back on my own this."

"I'll go get him, go put out the fire." You nodded and did as he said. Half an hour, a few bandages, and one moose later, the three of you sat in the Impala. Sam had woken up with an unnecessarily large bandage running across his forehead courtesy of Dean. The bleeding in your shoulder had stopped after it was dressed, and most of the blood had been cleaned up. No one had the energy to speak as the engine started, and the car began to move. Crowley and Gabriel in their appointed spots.

"How did we miss that? We were literally right there?!" Gabriel yelled for the upteenth time in frustration.

"I told you we shouldn't have left to help squirrel!" Crowley shot back with venom in his voice, hoping it would shut him up. Gabriel didn't respond. The rest of the trip was silent both the in, and outside of the impala.

The second the car parked, Crowley and Gabriel flew into the bunker to make it appear as if they had been there the whole time. Dean opened the door and walked in with you and Sam close behind. Dean went into the kitchen while Sam collapsed on the couch.

"I'm just going to go to bed. I'll eat in the morning." You tiredly said to sam who was busy picking at the bandage on his head.

"Yeah you should get some rest. See you in the morning." You stifled a yawn and headed to your bedroom. You didn't bother to change, and fell asleep before your head hit the pillow. A few minutes later your two now visible guards noiselessly followed. Gabriel stood at the side of your bed and gently put his hand on your shoulder. You flinched slightly before it was completely healed. The makeshift sling disappearing entirely. Only then did they take their usual positions.

Neither of them said anything. Gabriel couldn't believe his idiocy. He was right there. Mere feet away from you when you had gotten injured, and yet he still failed to do anything about it. His wings would always sit on you like a blanket. This was so that they were indistinguishable from a heavy comforter. But as his internal argument became heated, they curled around you slightly. Crowley had been experiencing the same sense of stupidity since they got back. The only difference being that he hid it better.

Meanwhile the brothers were raiding the fridge for whatever Kevin had brought. It didn't matter how exhausted Dean was, nothing was keeping him from a hearty dinner and an ice cold beer. Sam was famished. In his search for cases that morning he had forgotten to eat. Dean had of course tried to get him to sleep off the bump in the back of his head, but his mother like nagging was to no avail.

After the look he received from Gabriel earlier, he was almost afraid to come back to the bunker with your arm half cut off. If he had any doubts about the weird relationship that you two had before, they were certainly gone now. But he was still wary of Crowley. He was just beginning to accept that Gabriel didn't have any ulterior motives. But Crowley? He remained unconvinced.

(2:00 am)

Gabriel stood up from your bed. You shifted from the sudden lack the warmth. The movement rousing Crowley who watched him in confusion.

"I've gotta go do something real quick, I'll be back in less than an hour." With no other explanation he few off to Chuck knows where. Deciding that nothing about the archangel would ever make sense, he walked over to your bed in Gabriel's place. His own wing stretching over you. You shifted again from the temperature change, and turned over.

The next morning you walked into the kitchen to find the brothers gawking at the newspaper. You stared on in both awe, and pity as you read the headline.

 **Local gas station cashier gets castrated by cash register in freak accident.**

Dean was suddenly very, very afraid.


	7. Of Wings and Witches pt 1

After the success of your last hunt. You and the Winchesters. (minus Kevin of course) decided to take on one more to finish off the week. This one appearing to be another simple, ghostly, "salt n' burn" case.

You couldn't believe your own gullibility.

The hunt itself was in Casper Wyoming. But due to you inheriting the famous Winchester luck, you found that it was not a spirit, but in fact, a witch. And as lovely as that would would have been on its own, the universe decided to give you not just a singular witch, but an entire freakin' coven. And being the ambitious bastards that you three were, you took it anyway.

This was your first mistake.

But after realizing that there was only three of you, you sought out the help of your two angelic allies. You felt a stab of guilt when Castiel and Gabriel practically landed on top of each other in a panicked daze in response to the three of you praying for help. After clueing them in on the definitely-foolproof-sure-to-succeed-well-thought-out-plan, they agreed to aid in the ambush.

This was your second mistake.

So the five of you set out to a well hidden mansion that was assumed to contain around two dozen witches. On the way there, you ran into an unexpected face. Crowley had been stalking towards the complex when Gabriel announced that he sensed his presence. While greeting him, Dean politely asked him just what the hell he was doing there. And that's where you learned that that particular coven was being lead by Rowena. Naturally, causing Crowley to investigate it. Noticing the feathered duo with you, he offered to help. Although he wasn't exactly the picture trustworthiness, you and Sam agreed seeing that you'd need all the help you could get. Much to Dean and the angels' dismay.

After slightly altering your plan to accommodate Crowley, the now six of you crowded on either side of the entrance. It turns out that her latest "Mega Coven" had only managed to recruit inexperienced, low level witches. So the expected warding around the house was nonexistent. But unfortunately, due to their leader, they had access to some of the most powerful spells in existence. And although it was debatable whether or not they actually knew how to use them, extreme caution was a necessity.

You burst in, and were immediately met with the ear grating screams of panicking witches throwing out every spell they could muster in an attempt to get the intruders to leave. You started to get a bit cocky. The spells did nothing with the shielding from the angels.

This was your third, and final mistake in the clusterfuck that this was about to become.

One of them began to shout while gesturing wildly to Castiel and Gabriel. "Angels! Those two are angels!" Your heart sank as the angels in question froze. You heard Dean swear under his breath. But before anyone could properly react, three of them huddled together and began to chant while the others stood guard. You started to fight harder as the unfamiliar language rang in your ears. Crowley was shoved into a hastily drawn devil's trap, rendering him basically useless. The angels could no longer fight directly as the spells tossed at you became more powerful. They had no choice but to completely shift their focus to blocking them from you and the Winchesters.

You felt the crushing weight of hopelessness as the chanting grew louder, and more aggressive. A ball of crackling energy formed in the huddle. You were outnumbered by about seven to one. The only three left actively fighting were you, Sam, and Dean. Making it impossible to get anywhere by the overwhelming amount of opponents.

You went numb when the incantation finished. The spark of magic split into three as it shot out at the angels and Crowley. A sharp bang sounded upon it reaching its targets. The rest of you slammed your palms over your ears and threw yourselves against the ground as all the windows around you shattered. Being the closest to you, Sam positioned himself over you to shield you from the countless shards of glass raining from the walls. When the dust began to clear, the witches all stared in shock and awe at the results.

"It failed! Retreat!" The one that had pointed out the angels before yelled out. You, and the brothers paid no attention to them as they all scrambled out to Chuck knows where. Running up to ground zero, you braced yourself for the worst. Whatever they did looked frighteningly powerful, and the supposed failure sent a chill down your spine. You all stopped dead in your tracks when you caught sight of ten new appendages.

Wings. Castiel had two massive pitch black wings folded against his back. The feathers were so dark you couldn't see any details. The only thing you could make out was the sapphire tinge on the tips of his primaries. He hunched forward under the intense strain they put in his vulnerable vessel. His face was one of complete shock and disbelief. Gabriel had fallen forward under the sheer weight of his. Something that would've been comical in any other situation. Six golden wings splayed out unevenly in different directions. Their size being the same as Cas'. The little moonlight that had seeped through the windows reflected off of the feathers, giving them an unnatural sheen. Making them the appear as if they were cast out of solid gold.

But something else caught you off guard. Sprouting from Crowley's back were two grey bat-like wings folded tightly against him. The top arches ending in deadly looking points. They were slightly smaller the the angel wings.

Crowley had wings. And rather intimidating ones at that.

A tense silence blanketed over the room. The only noise being Castiel's labored breathing as he tried to straighten his posture. No one dared to move, no one dared to speak. A pained groan coming from the floor broke you and Sam out of your stupor. You two knelt down next to Gabriel. You positioned yourselves on either side of him and grabbed him by the arms to help him to his feet. He didn't look that heavy. You knew that he logically couldn't be that heavy. You mentally recalled single handedly dragging an unconscious, and injured Sam out of danger. But the moose of a man was feather light compared to this. You assumed that the combined weight of the wings had to be at least 100-150 pounds.

Ouch.

Gabriel's face clenched into a grimace as the full weight of his wings pulled at his shoulders. They slowly folded against his back.

Dean watched from a safe distance. It wasn't as if he had never seen their wings before, but having them visible like that without the help of visual aid just felt wrong somehow. He had seen the weird, the odd, and the unsettling on a daily basis.

He had literally been to hell and back.

His best friend, and surrogate brother was an angel.

His actual brother at one point had psychic powers.

He was a hunter damnit!

But this was just bizarre…

He stepped forward seemingly without his input. Completely forgetting what Cas had explained to them about their wings back at the bunker. Raising his arm, he reached for Cas' wing. His instincts were screaming for him to back the fuck away. But he ignored them. He had just barely touched one of the feathers when the surprisingly strong wing suddenly flared out. Flinging the Winchester across the room. At this Castiel broke out of his shock, and started walking up to him. A look of guilt on his face.

Having seen the whole thing, Sam shot him a "you idiot" bitchface while you rolled your eyes. Witnessing Dean's discovery, you glanced at Gabriel's wings. Insuring that none of them were near you. Not exactly an easy task considering their size, and number.

"I'm capable of standing on my own guys…" His voice was strained, but still retained the slightest bit of humor.

Gabriel tried to push you and Sam away in an attempt to stand on his own. Sam moved back. You stayed closer in case he fell again. He wobbled slightly. His wings twitching as his back took their weight along with his own. He started leaning forwards and you both rushed back to his side. You got there first, and tried to grab at his arm again, and in the process you unintentionally brushed against the primaries on one of his wings. Gabriel flinched as it slammed into you, nearly losing his already precarious balance. His archangel strength propelling you farther than Dean. You yelped as you hit the wall behind you. Your shoulder taking the brunt of the impact. Sam ran to help you while Gabriel stayed back, as if he was afraid to go near you.

A vicious thud and a faint "bollocks" was heard in the distance as Crowley tried to free himself to get to you. But ultimately settled on shooting Gabriel a dirty look.

Castiel straightened his posture as he became accustomed to the weight. He ruffled his feathers almost in a way a bird would. He took a few breaths to calm himself before speaking.

"I don't believe they'll stay away for long. We need get back to the bunker as soon as possible." Although his words were calm, the awkward way he held himself, combined with the constant twitching and ruffling said something else.

"Can either of you still fly? As much as it pains me to leave her here, you're not going to fit in the impala, and it's too dangerous to walk back like this. Too many chances for one of you to be seen" Dean spoke up, trying to remedy the situation in any way he could. He'd had met his weird quota for the month, and wanted nothing more than to get back to the bunker, and figure out how to fix this whole mess before it somehow got worse

"I think flying is doable, but I can't say for sure. Whatever it did, it affected our grace directly so I don't know how safe it is to use. And that's not even getting into how the flight itself would affect the vessel." Gabriel explained, finally able to balance himself upright. Castiel jerked his head to look at the door.

"Either way, we need to try. Two witches are on their way back." At this, Sam began scraping away at the devil's trap with a piece of broken glass. Ignoring Crowley's complaints at being trapped for so long. Gabriel half heartedly stretched. The motion looking exceedingly odd as his wings ruffled behind him.

"Well, let's give it a go. Cassie you take Dean, I'll grab Sasquatch, and Crowley can get Y/N." You looked at Crowley sceptically

"If their flight is iffy at best, then how do I know we won't just crash or something?" He briefly looked offended before responding.

"I work a bit differently than them. Mine is actually more reliable than Feathers' at the moment." You began walking towards him when Castiel suddenly grabbed Dean's arm.

"They'll be here any second now. Let's go." And with that, the two disappeared with a louder version of the usual flapping noise that accompanied it. Gabriel quickly followed suit. Crowley offered you his hand.

"Shall we." You hesitantly took it and instantly took to the skies, or wherever else you technically go when flying like this.

A/N I'm back! And boy has it been awhile. I can't believe I've let my fics go so long without any updates. So I decided to come back with a longer one. This one will be in multiple parts since I like the idea, and want to see what I can do with it. And also I don't want to submit a one-shot that's potentially 15k words long. It defeats the purpose of a one-shot. So think of this as a small series.


End file.
